1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile telephones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile telephone having the capability of continuously recording audio signals received and transmitted by the mobile telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile telephones are convenient, widely used devices which provide a user with the ability to communicate even when away from the office, on the road, at a worksite, etc. It is often necessary when using a mobile telephone to make notes and memos about the conversation, for example, to record a telephone number or address. Usually, when using a mobile telephone, the user is not at his or her desk, and may often not have a pencil and notepad readily available to take notes about a conversation. Even if a pencil and paper are available, they may not be practical to use. Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus to permit the user of a mobile telephone to record memos and messages from a telephone call over a mobile telephone.